Ou Ki
|English VA = John Novak |Manga Debut = Chapter 7 |Anime Debut = Episode 1 |Game Debut = Kingdom: Ikkitousen No Tsurugi! }} '''Ou Ki', a branch member of the Ou Family, was a Great General and one of the Six Great Generals of Qin. He served as a close retainer to King Sho and was widely known under alias "Monstrous Bird of Qin". He was slain by Hou Ken at the Battle of Kan Plains in 244 B.C. Appearance Ou Ki was a massive, muscular man. He had long, dark hair, a three-pronged goatee, and remarkably large lips. He had tribal tattoos covering his right forearm, multiple piercings in his left ear and numerous scars stemming from a lifetime on the battlefield. During battles, Ou Ki wore a blue set of armor distinguished by its massive shoulder guards, along with a crimson cape and his weapon of choice — a massive, decorated glaive. Personality Ou Ki emitted a heavy pressure and his presence could easily intimidate the weak-willed. Despite that, he actually was an easy going and very talkative person, with a very heightened sense of humor (as seen when he joked about being Shou Bun Kun's lover), seen when he often joked around with his lieutenant, Tou. He also liked to provoke his company, going as far as making jokes about his sexual preferences, although it is clear that he preferred women, having a female fiancee. He was also shown to have taken his relationship (along with his promise to marry) with her seriously as in his youth, he made a man from another unit die a horrible death when the latter was caught "flirting" with her. During battles, he took on a more serious persona, without missing the chance to sneak in a joke from time to time. Even in the direst situations, he maintained a calm demeanor, carefully analyzing the battlefield and acting accordingly. He also has a patterned of laughter where he laughs / chuckled as "Kukukuku". History Ou Ki went into military service at the age of 13. Throughout his entire career, he lost tens of thousands of comrades while sending hundreds of thousands of enemies to their graves. During the times he trained at home for his military career, Kyou, a girl raised as the daughter of a servant of his household, participated in his practices. One time she asks if Ou Ki will conquer a lot of cities when he becomes a Great General, he confirms, to which Kyou says she will become a Great General as well and when she has conquered a hundred cities she will become his wife, which he then approves, creating the promise between them. At some point when he was in command of his own unit, he took Kyou, who was then still in her early teens, as one of his retainers. During this time his unit would come in contact with Shou Bun Kun's unit and they end up touring battlefields together up until and maybe after the Conquest of Bayou. By the time of the Battle of Nanan, Ou Ki had risen far enough in the ranks to be pushed into command of the battle after the then commander-in-chief, general Ki Riku, had died in battle. When he informs Shou Bun Kun of his promotion, he assigns Shou Bun Kun as Kyou's support as she had a tendency to ignore finer details on the battlefield, while Ou Ki couldn't be at her side all the time anymore. As a sign of trust, he also informs him about the ruthless culture in the Royal Harem and how a palace girl favored by the king gave birth. This girl handed her child over to a pedlar to smuggle her child outside the Royal Palace. He then calls the child by name, Kyou, shocking Shou Bun Kun. He continues by saying that the child was taken in by their household because Kyou's mother's father was a war buddy of Ou Ki's father. To avoid suspicion, Kyou was adopted by one of their servants. Shou Bun Kun then asks if the King or Kyou knew about this and Ou Ki responds with "no". Ou Ki goes on to successfully conquer the Nanan region, a region that Qin had trouble conquering for quite some time. For this achievement, King Sho himself comes to the front to congratulate him. The king proceeds by asking for Kyou, who contributed a lot to the Qin victory, to step forward. This caused Ou Ki to show expression in the sense of "so the time has finally come". King Sho realizes Kyou is his daughter and congratulates her and the rest of the troops for their victory, he walks away while requesting a private talk with Ou Ki later. At some point in time, Ou Ki fought against Rin Shou Jo in the battle of Ba Hills. Rin Shou Jo used the river as a natural cover which allowed both sides to stop fighting and exchange words. The Phantasmal General claimed that Ou Ki Army possesses similar innocence as their king and that what made them strong. He then predicted that China will eventually be united and left Ou Ki wishing him good luck. Ou Ki and his army were part of Battle of Chouhei. After Ren Pa was replaced by Chou Katsu as the commander in chief, Ou Ki has faced the young hot-headed commander. Chou Katsu has instantly recognized Ou Ki and believed he could take him down, charging furiously. However, he was easily slain by the Great General. Ou Ki then expressed his disappointment in this turn of events. While Kyou continues to walk her own path to Great General and the conquest of a hundred cities, Ou Ki makes sure to keep tabs on her progress. So when Kyou has set up camp around the City of Bayou, Ou Ki comes to visit her. While treating a wound on Kyou's arm, Ou Ki answers her question of why he is there. He says the next battle will be a cooperation with him as Vice and her as Head General. While he walks out of the tent, he mentions there is "only one left". confirming that he remembers their promise. However, before capturing the final castle, their camp is attacked by Hou Ken and Kyou is slain by said. Enraged, Ou Ki attacks Hou Ken, landing a presumed mortal wound. Story Sei Kyou's Rebellion Arc During the uproar in the palace, both sides of the war were wary of the great general because he was playing by his own rules. No one anticipated that he would get involved in the war, because he seemed so unconcerned with the court struggles before, but he finally allied himself with Sei Kyou because he was promised Shou Bun Kun's land as a reward. When Shou Bun Kun and Hyou tried to escape the royal palace during Sei Kyou's coup d'état, general Ou Ki was waiting for them outside the city gates. He seemingly assaulted and killed Shou Bun Kun and then reported his actions to Sei Kyou's minister, Ketsu Shi, who was pleased by Ou Ki's service. What happened in reality, however, was quite different. Ou Ki did attack the convoy and even sparred with Shou Bun Kun, but he just threw him off a cliff, leaving plenty of room for doubt about his mortality. In the meantime, Hyou took command of the remaining soldiers and secured an escape route, while Ou Ki chose not to hunt them down anymore. The head Ou Ki presented to Ketsu Shi as Shou Bun Kun's apparently belonged to a random soldier. When the royal palace ran out of "toys" (Shou Bun Kun subordinates) for Rankai, Sei Kyou ordered Shi Shi to round up Shou Bun Kun's family and all the people on his lands to be the new "toys" for Rankai. This order, however, was thwarted by Ou Ki who was given ownership of Shou Bun Kun's lands, with the words: "But his territory belongs to me now. Which means that all of the humans inside it belong to me as well." Fascinated by Sei Kyou's demand, he joked that Shi Shi should give his family in exchange and only then would Ou Ki consider handing over Shou Bun Kun's. When Ei Sei began his assault to reclaim his throne, Ou Ki appeared in the royal court, monitoring the fight. In secret, he sent his lieutenant Tou to prevent the rebel officials from escaping the throne room, a move that raised even more confusion regarding Ou Ki's true intentions. After Sei Kyou's capture, he confronted Sei, and noted that Sei had even more ambition than King Sho himself. He remembered Sho telling him to keep his talons sharp despite resting from the battlefield and had a feeling that this might be the lord who he would be satisfied serving under. After stating that Sei had to earn his respect, he retreated to his own city. Keiyou Campaign Arc Ou Ki appeared at the Battle at Dakan Plains after Baku Koshin and Kyuu Gen had both died, making the excuse that it was on the way to his intended destination. Though Qin's army was in a dire situation due to the advance of Go Kei's entire army, the mere presence of Ouki's army helped even the odds. He quickly made his way to the top of the hill where Shin and Heki were, and engaged in a quick discussion regarding the instinctual type versus the strategical type of general. Watching the battle between Duke Hyou and Gokei continue, Shin quickly borrowed a horse and charged down to join the fray. Tou noted that Ou Ki seemed to have taken a liking to Shin. After Duke Hyou killed Go Kei, Ou Ki confronted the Wei general Haku Ki Sai, persuading him to leave with the remaining Wei forces. Immediately after, Duke Hyou demanded Ou Ki to drink with him. After drinking with the Duke, Ou Ki continued his journey into Wei to great general Ren Pa's new estate. They started conversing with each other and Ou Ki eventually goaded Renpa to have a go at Mou Gou's army, to fight the two monsters; Kan Ki and Ou Sen. Training Arc After the Keiyou campaign was over, Shin visited Ouki, requesting help to become "the world's greatest general". Ou Ki didn't feel like helping the young man himself but instead took him to the northern plains of Qin. It was a lawless area inhabited by about ten tribes, who constantly fought for dominion over each other. Ou Ki threw Shin and his companion En in that area, claiming that if he managed to bring peace between the tribes, that he would be worthy of his attention. Battle of Bayou Arc When the state of Zhao invades Qin, Ou Ki is appointed as supreme commander of the defensive Qin forces, instead of Mou Bu from the Ryo Fui faction. What nobody knew was that Ou Ki only agreed because he wanted to face Hou Ken, the leader of the Zhao forces, whom he thought he had killed before in revenge for having killed Kyou. At the plains outside of Bayou, Ouki decided to reposition the Qin army instead of attacking the Zhao army head-on. The first few days of the war saw Mou Bu's extreme power come to light. Due to him serving under Ryo Fui, his fame had never spread through the country. While Mou Bu was attacking the Zhao force, he gave Shin a special mission: to take Fuu Ki's head. He also gave Shin and his men a name: The Hi Shin Unit. He predicted multiple factors such as the collapse of the left army and Heki's perseverance and was able to trap Fuu Ki and take his head. Though Qin had taken a heavy loss in terms of troops at the hands of Shou Mou, the Zhao had lost their most valuable general. This was the Hi Shin Unit's first achievement. The next few days passed at a stalemate. Shou Mou attacked Qin relentlessly on the right flank, but Mou Bu was doing the same with the center army and proving too much for even Ri Haku. On the third night, the Zhao forces prepared a maneuver that would catch Mou Bu's army in a trap and put his devastating force to a halt. However, Ou Ki predicted this and committed his entire forces to charge the enemy HQ. Though this charge could have devastated Zhao's forces, Chou Sou chose to retreat into the mountains. Mou Bu quickly followed them into the mountains, and Ou Ki moved the army's HQ to the top of the mountain where Zhao's headquarters used to be. That night, Houken attacked the Hi Shin unit. Ouki deduced that the warning gongs had been sounded because of Houken's appearance, but couldn't give chase due to the treacherous terrain of his surroundings, and the possibility of being ambushed. The next day, he saved the Hi Shin Unit from Shou Mou's army, who had been drawn to Shou Mou by fake Qin flags. He easily killed Shou Mou, then continued on to follow Moubu, whose forces had been nearly depleted by Chou Sou's trap. Again, he had the feeling that something was wrong, but couldn't put his finger on it. As Mou Bu's forces were cornered by Chou Sou's army, Ou Ki came to the rescue and attacked with unexpected ferocity. Both Ryuu Tou and Chou Sou noted that it was unlike Ou Ki. Ou Ki's increased ferocity was due to his suspicions of some trap, and he intended to destroy Chou Sou's army as soon as possible. However, as he was ravaging Chou Sou's army, Hou Ken joined the fray. The two of them dueled back and forth, and both of their feelings from nine years ago emerged yet again. Hou Ken was stronger, had better technique, was faster, but each strike Hou Ken scored never slowed Ou Ki down. Instead, Ou Ki grew stronger and stronger the more wounds he took. Hou Ken grew increasingly bewildered as Ou Ki continuously defied all logic and all of his beliefs. Even though Hou Ken had grown stronger, it still wasn't enough to defeat Ou Ki. In the end, Ou Ki went in to deliver the finishing blow, but Ri Boku suddenly appeared behind them with his army. In an instant, Ou Ki realized that he had been outplayed and tried to order a retreat, but Hou Ken blocked his path. Frustrated, the two of them dueled again while the rest of his army fought Ri Boku's new Zhao army. He gave his troops more morale to fight, but as he was about to kill Hou Ken, Gi Ka shot him with an arrow, allowing Hou Ken to deal the final blow. Ou Ki fell unconscious for a few seconds, but woke quickly and berated his men for giving up. To prove that Qin still had a chance, he started to overcome Hou Ken in a contest of strength, despite having a huge hole in his chest. Hou Ken couldn't believe it. It was unthinkable that Ou Ki could still muster so much strength. This was truly a being beyond his imagination. Ou Ki was sawing at his neck with his glaive despite Hou Ken's best efforts, and in a moment of fear and disbelif, Hou Ken asked what the man could possibly be. With his ever signature smile, Ou Ki simply stated the truth: That He Was a Great General of the Heavens. At that moment, Hou Ken angerily yanked his glavie out of his chest and pulled back, only to be blocked by Tou who had entered a rare state of bloodlust. Nearly falling off his warhorse, Shin quickly got on to stop the general from falling and under the command of Tou, retreated with the left over soldiers of Ou Ki's army and the Hi Shin Unit, leding his horse through a hole in the Zhao army that Mou Bu and Ryuu Koku's combined army remnants had made with their timely arrival. As they rode through a sea of Zhao soldiers , Ou Ki gave Shin an insight into the vision of a general. The sight that every great general had earned through riding through mulitple battlefields. They were able to escape to safety, and choosing to perserve his soldiers' lives Ri Boku didn't pursue them. With his retainers, Shin, the remnants of Hi Shin Unit and Mou Bu gathered around him. He left and entrusted his army to Tou and gave some advice to Mou Bu on the task of becoming the next symbol for Qin's military. As his retainers sobbed in grief, he passed on his glaive to Shin, a promising young bud of the next era. He uttered his last parting words, and died, seeing his beloved Kyou for the first time in nine years, while their souls soar into the heavens. Abilities | |t1 = 2nd Stats |t2 = 1st }} As a member of Qin's Six Great Generals, Ou Ki was one of the most dominant military figures of Kingd Sho's era of warfare, numbering victories on the battlefield against many formidable foes. At the time of his death, there was not a single general as hated by the masses as him and he was rumored to be the strongest of the Six Generals having at lived all of them.https://mangadex.org/chapter/62964/11https://mangadex.org/chapter/62964/12 and his Great Heavens rival, Ren Pa even stated that his army gave out the most pressure amongest of all Six Generals armies.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63000/19 One of the top tier characters to have made an early appearance in Kingdom manga in terms of physical strength, Ou Ki's combat skills were so great, that he could slice apart grown men like Gi Kou and Shou Mou along with his horse in half with his signature finishing slash, destroy entire infantry and calvary battalions with each swing of his glavie, and brought the Bushin, Hou Ken to near-death twice despite his own powerful martial might while dueling him. In combination with his physical abilities, Ou Ki had splendid strategical and tactical abilities as well. His intuition and broadened vision were best shown when he deduced the possibility of the presence of a second hidden Zhao Army during the Battle of Bayou. With no information about a second army being in the vicinity, he was still able to deduce solely based on Chou Sou's use of tactics.https://mangadex.org/chapter/62946/14 Ou Ki was renowned for his insight and battle prowess, using unexpected strategies he specialized in making his opponents move in a way to create an opening that either he or one of his most trusted subordinates could led a decisive thrust. This was demonstrated in his tactical battle with General Fuu Ki of Intellect when he sent his left army into charging the Zhao's right-army to bait half of his army into surrounding them.https://mangadex.org/chapter/62904/7 He then ordered the newly established and named Hi Shin Unit to sneak into his Headquarters through the opening and slay the general. In contrast to Mou Bu, the general was skilled in both offense and defense and was described as well balanced commander.https://mangadex.org/chapter/62876/17https://mangadex.org/chapter/62884/12 On offense, when he was personally leading the charge, he would draw out a great deal of strength from his men to the point where they were described as the army of asura demon gods.https://mangadex.org/chapter/62946/3 His defensive formations were compared to a wall of iron and only experts in breaking through army defenses such as Rin Ko, the Flying Spear of Ren Pa could penetrate them using advanced tactics like Rindou.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63000/19 His experience in on defenses warfare was the one of the main reasons he was appointed as Commander-in-Chief during the Battle of Bayou. Quotes * Ei Sei "Though there may be no need for compassion in war, neither should you treat those you conquer as slaves. One should not design to oppress them but rather treat them with the same love as your subjects." (Chapter 173, page 13) * Hou Ken "You, Who I was certain was already dead... Suddenly appeared once again at the head of a gigantic army that numbered in the hundreds of thousand... Since when were you the type to lead an army?" ''(Chapter 160, page 14) * Hou Ken ''"Ever since the tender age of thirteen, I have toured countless battlefields across the lands. I have lost tens of thousands of comrades and buried hundreds of thousands of foes. The hope and wishes which faded together with the spark of life all those lives... All of that now dwells heavily upon these two shoulders. Naturally, Kyou's will is with me too." (Chapter 165, page 17–18) * Hou Ken Once you've arrived in the afterlife... You should have Kyou teach you the reason for your loss." (Chapter 166, page 12) * "Nfufufu, Most impressive. While I'm not sure who was responsible, we have been completely outplayed by them. Nfufufufu." (Chapter 167, page 15) * his men "Men, become and fight as if you were a beast. Do you hear me, everyone!? Now is the time for the Ou Ki Army to show it's true worth!! We will use our strength to open a path in this deathtrap!! I, Ou Ki, shall be right behind you all!!" (Chapter 169, page 11–12) * "The pride of the Ou Ki Army should be... to never give up even until death." (Chapter 170, page 7) * "A General is... the same as a Hundred or Thousand-Man Commander, nothing more than a position, a rank. However... only a select few are able to achieve it. Only those who overcome numerous brushes with death and accomplish numerous deeds are able to arrive at that destination." (Chapter 170, page 11) * "A General obtains the responsibility of overseeing thousand and tens of thousands of lives and the greatest of honors. Hence a General's existence carries so much weight. Hence, a General shines to such a degree, that they are dazzling." (Chapter 170, page 12) * to Hou Ken Hou Ken: "Just what the hell are you?!" Ou Ki: "Nfufufu. Do you even need to ask? A Great General of the Heavens." (Chapter 170, page 13) * Shin "Ou is a true General's steed. Right now, you are running through this battlefield while atop the mount of a General. If you understand that, then slowly open your eyes and take a good look at all the things within your sight. The enemy masses... the enemy faces... as well as... the faces of your allies... the sky... and the earth. This is... the view which a General sees." (Chapter 171, page 13–14) * "No matter the era, the Military men who are considered to be the strongest will always be defeated by the appearance of even more powerful individuals." (Chapter 172, page 12) * Shin, his last words "Delve into and overcome strife and carnage together with your men. You have talent, Shin." (Chapter 172, page 14–15) * Monologue "I have lived by the sword and contributed to the building of an era. Moreover, to be able to die by the sword is just as I desired... And in my finals days, I was even able to meet a trustworthy sprout of the next era. With this, I have no regrets left... At last, I go to where my fallen friends await..." (Chapter 172, page 16) * his men, his last words "An eternal struggle by men risking their lives that never come to an end. Good grief, this is exactly what makes these chaotic times so interesting."(Chapter 172, page 13) Duels *vs. Hou Ken: won *vs. Shou Bun Kun: won *vs. Gi Kou: won *vs. Shou Mou: won *vs. Hou Ken round 2: lost (lost due to Gi Ka interference) Gallery |t2=Anime |2= |3 = |t3 = Anime}} Trivia *Ou Ki is based on real-life Qin general, Wang Yi. Although despite Ouki being one of the most famous generals in the manga/anime, there is very little evidence that the actual Wang Yi did very much. The historical records only ever mention a general named Wang Yi attacking and taking a few cities in hand. *It was believed that Wang Yi and Wang He (Another of the 6 great generals) were, in fact, the same person. This, however, is not the case, although Wang He is much more famous and known for many more feats. *Prior to Ou Sen's (Wang Jian) first appearance, Ouki was believed by many fans to be Wang Jian. *Ou Ki's voice actor, Rikiya Koyama, is one of the most popular voice actors from Japan, and also the voice behind anime characters such as Emiya Kiritsugu from Fate/Zero, Yamato from Naruto Shippuden, Takamura Mamoru from Hajime no Ippo, Ging Freecs from Hunter x Hunter, Kyros from One Piece, Fukuro from Fairy Tail and Jubei Kibagami from Ninja Scroll. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Qin Category:Commanders-in-Chief Category:Great Generals Category:Qin Great Generals Category:Six Great Generals Category:Ou Ki Army Category:Ou Family Category:Ei Sei Faction Category:Cavalry Category:Glaive Users Category:Strategical Great Generals